True Life: El regreso
by chupete.rosa
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si todo cambiase y no te importase?¿Y si no todo es como esperabas? Dejenme contarle como mi vida cambió drasticamente, como mi vida, llegó a ser todo lo que deseé ¿O quizá no?
1. Prólogo

**Prologo**

''Amor y deseo son dos cosas diferentes; que no todo lo que se ama se desea, ni todo lo que se desea se ama.- Miguel de Cervantes''

Todo lo conocido podía cambiar. Su razón le decía que parase el conjuro, su corazón que siguiese, su amiga Hermione opinaba como su razón, y su amigo Ron como su corazón. Tener lo que nunca tubo, conseguir lo que siempre anheló. Se veía tan sencillo y a la vez tan poco ético. Evitar muertes, evitar guerras, evitar perder lo poco que fue suyo, o resignarse.

Ya estaba en marcha, no había vuelta atrás, todo volvería, a ser como antes...

Desperté, no sabía donde estaba, era una habitación bastante amplia, desde allí se podían escuchar las risas. Levante sin que me pasase por alto las zapatillas justo al lado de mi cama, yo nunca hacía eso ¿Donde estaba?¿Porque olía tan bien a tostadas y café?. Me miré al espejo, que me devolvió mi reflejo, solo con algo diferente, mi cicatriz, había desaparecido, no estaba. Bajé corriendo las escaleras descalzo y ví dos ceños fruncidos y una enorme sonrisa.

¿Alguna pesadilla cariño?- preguntó la mujer pelirroja desde abajo poniendo café en una taza mientras con un ligero movimiento de varita apartaba la leche del fuego.

Más bien, un sueño... mamá- dije mientas mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

N/A- Aqui está el prologo de esta historia, basada en hechos ficticios, creada con los personajes de J.K. Os parecerá un poco confuso pero espero que no por eso dejen de esperar capitulos. Dejen RR constructivos con vuestra opinión sobre el prologo, aunque os sea complicado con tan poquita información ya que es mi primer FF y tengo mis dudas acerca de mis habilidades como escritora. Besitos a tods


	2. Nueva familia y hora de llagada

**CAPITULO 1- Nueva familia y hora de llegada**

Tras el encuentro tuve que aparentar que nada raro pasaba, que ellos no habían muerto en ningún momento, veía la cara de mi madre, su pelirroja cabellera olía exactamente como lo había imaginado, al mirar a mi padre noté que su sonrisa era igual a la mía. Y Sirius, mi querido padrino, aquel a quien únicamente conocí, tenía mucho mejor aspecto que cuando salió de azcaban, no estaba tan demacrado, sus arrugas antes mas marcadas eran casi inapreciable, su barba estaba perfectamente recortada, su cabello no tenia un solo enredo, en fin, era otra historia a la que había conocido.

Recogí mi plato de encima de la mesa y lo puse sobre el fregadero, les miré de nuevo y fruncí el ceño, me parecía extraña esa forma de regresar, debería leer algo más sobre el hechizo Meo Tempos o mejor dicho, le pediría a Hermione que lo hiciese, yo no era muy dado al estudio, pero seguramente a ella le entusiasmase ese pequeño favor, ya que aunque me había quedado claro que revertía los efectos del tiempo que escogieses, en mi caso pedí invertir la muerte de mis padres y amigos, aunque no sabía que efectos tendría eso, ni porque no me habían abrazado llorando.

Tampoco entendía la cantidad de fotografías de cuando yo era pequeño por las paredes, como por ejemplo en una que llamó mi atención aparecía yo con uno años, sobre una escoba pequeña sujetada por Sirius y mi padre, parecía que me fuesen a enseñar como volar, aunque esta escoba apenas se alzaba un metro del suelo, yo era feliz, se me veía en la cara.

En ese momento me dí cuenta de que por querer un cambio en los acontecimientos, había perdido todos los recuerdos de una vida, tenía unos recuerdos, pero no los correctos. Sonreí a mis padres y subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación, escuchando desde allí algo así como "que mosca le habrá picado?" procedente de mi padrino, a lo que no paraba de preguntarme que estaba haciendo en mi casa, sabía que era buen amigo de mis padres, pero no que prácticamente viviese con ellos.

Me metí en el baño saliendo al poco rato, después de haberme duchado y vestido, al fin y al cabo hoy tenía una cita con Ginny, me miré al espejo y recé para que eso no hubiese cambiado. Estaba bajando por las escaleras cuando ví a un chico de mi edad, con el pelo largo hasta los hombros, y los ojos grises. ¿Quien era ese chico? A su lado había otro, con el pelo castaño y los ojos avellana. Merlin bendito...¿Cuantas cosas han cambiado? Son iguales que Remus y Sirius les saludé levantando levemente la mano.

-Hola Harry- dijo Remus desde la cocina

-¿No vienes a saludar a tus tías?- dijo su madre poniendo los brazos en jarra, yo sonreí ante ese gesto, pero... un segundo ¿TIAS?¿COMO TIAS? definitivamente todo había cambiado mas de lo que esperaba, Remus y Sirius estaban casados...pobre Tonks, aunque estaba claro que en esta época seguramente no se conociesen.

Había una mujer morena de cabello largo y rizado, sentada junto a mi padre, era guapa, aunque algo bajita, sus mejillas tenían unos llamativos pómulos, algo afilados, lo que hacía que su cara fuese en forma triangular, era morena de piel, curiosamente, no tenía rasgos británicos, ya que sus ojos eran color negro, al igual que sus cejas, que se curvaban finas y perfectamente perfiladas, se veía algo exótica, ya me enteraría de donde provenía. A su lado estaba la otra de mis "tías" de cabello rubio platino, los ojos verdes y grandes, también bastante guapa, resultandome un poco menos atractiva que la anterior, era más típica en cuanto a lo visto, de piel pálida, complexión delgada y bastante alta, casi igual de alta que mi padre. La rubia cargaba una pequeña niña rubia de ojos caramelo.

Entré a la cocina sonriendo entusiasmado, definitivamente me gustaba eso de tener una familia propia, le dí un beso en la mejilla a cada una de las mujeres, aunque me encontraba en un dilema, no sabía como se llamaban, ni ellas, ni sus "primos" porque era más que obvio que esos eran los hijos de Sirius y Remus. Escuché un silbido a mis espaldas y miré hacia allí.

-Parece ser que Harry tiene una cita- dijo el de ojos grises- se ha puesto muy guapo, ¿no crees Teddy?- dijo provocando risas de todos los presentes.

-¿Será con Lavender Brown o con alguna chica del vecindario?- dijo el de cabello castaño siguiéndole la broma a su amigo- o puede ser que haya quedado con su pelirroja, nunca se sabe Ryan.

-Cierto, todo Potter debe tener a su pelirroja- dijo Ryan Black con una enorme sonrisa suponiendo que eso era lo que habría pasado, ya que últimamente su amigo quedaba mucho con esa chica- Ginny Weasley...- dijo pesadamente como si algo le pesase en el alma y luego me miró con cara de pena- tu antes molabas compañero- esta frase provocó la risa de todos a su alrededor.

Harry también rió, el hijo de Sirius era realmente gracioso, era casi igual a su padre, se diferenciaban algo en el físico, los labios eran como los de la mujer morena, y sus pómulos también se asemejaban a los de ellas, el beso que le dio mi padrino en la mejilla me lo confirmó, era su esposa, por lo que la mujer de ojos verdes que cargaba a la niña era la esposa de Remus.

Miré el reloj de la cocina y abrí mucho los ojos, llegaba tarde, llegaba vergonzosamente tarde, tenía que correr, me mordí el labio y escuché a Sirius reír

-Mira Paloma... parece que alguien llega tarde a su cita- la morena se rió Paloma, así se llamaba esa mujer, ya miraría de donde era ese nombre, aunque sonaba español.

-¿A que esperas Harry?¿Cuanto piensas tenerla esperando?- dijo mi madre, yo, que casi no había hablado en todo el día sonreí

-Esto... tenéis razón, no estaría bonito que faltase a mi cita- dije tomando mi chaqueta y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Cariño recuerda, a las 11 en casa- me quedé parado en la puerta, ¿Como? Miré a la autora de la frase

-Ya has oido a tu madre, corre antes de que se valla cansada de esperar- dijo mi padre, dejandome atónito, realmente era extraño tener hora de llegada.

No dije nada, solo salí de casa para encontrarme con Ginny, sonriendo al encontrarmela, afortunadamente me había esperado, aunque cuando miré su rostro me mordí el labio, estaba realmente enfadada conmigo

**N/A- **_Este es el primer cap odicial de la historia que quiero contarles, como ven hay una gran cantidad de personajes propios a los que espero cojais cariño, yo se los estoy cojiendo ya que algunos son realmente adorables. Va especialmente dedicado a **MayLiz Potter de Weasley** en agradecimiento por animarse a dejarme mi primer review. Obviamente el hechizo, meo tempo, es totalmente inventado. Descubran a los nuevos personajes, solo tienen que seguir leyendome. Dejenme RR con su opinion, ya sea buena o mala, solo quiero que me ayuden a mejorar. Un besito a tod s 3 _


	3. Problemas de faldas

**CAPITULO 2: Problemas de faldas.**

Me acerqué a Ginny con cautela, y me aproxime a darle un beso en la mejilla, aunque a ella pareció no agradarle demasiado me lo permitió, sonreí nerviosamente

-No vuelvas a darme la escusa de tu familia porque esta vez no te sirve Potter- fruncí el ceño,mientras me sermoneaba encerrándome un poco en mi mente sin saber lo que decir en este universo yo tenía familia, y parecía ser que siempre me distraían antes de salir de casa cuando se trataba de salir con chicas, no sabía si sería así también cuando quedaba con mis amigos- cada ver que quedo con algún merodeador me deja esperando... y todos con la misma escusa- logré captar entre el sermón que me estaba soltando, pues al parecer a Teddy y Ryan les pasaba lo mismo cuando iban a salir.

Me pregunté que relación tenia con Ginny ahora, ¿Eramos novios o simplemente amigos?, mi mente vagó a la conversacion de antes Wow Lavender, él en este tiempo había tenido algo con Levender Brown, ¿como preguntar algo de eso a alguien sin que pensasen que se le había ido la pinza?

-¡NO ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!- me gritó ginny haciendo que me sintiese realmente mal, abrí mi boca para escusarme- OH genial estoy molesta desde un principio, y cuando te estoy expresando los motivos, tu, simplemente te dedicas a pasar de mi- dijo antes de darse la vuelta para irse

-Esto...- se iba, empecé a caminar tras ella- Ginny sabes que no es cierto, estoy algo distraído eso es todo- dije haciendo un pequeño rictus con los labios-lo siento- la ví volverse pero su expresión era muy diferente a la que Ginny hubiese puesto, esta Ginny tenia una expresión aun mas furibunda que la de mi época.

-Es genial que estés distraído Harry, precisamente estas haciendo lo mismo que Dean, no me escuchas, ¿Para que quiero un mejor amigo al que le da igual que mi novio esté en Nueva York veraneando mientras yo estoy aquí comiéndome la cabeza?- Abrí mucho los ojos, Dean es su novio en esta época y yo su mejor amigo- Yo estuve ahí cuando Lavender te engañó, me peleé con ella- dijo más que enfadada, y finalmente se fue de allí dejándome con la boca casi abierta.

Volví a mi casa cabizbajo, todo había cambiado demasiado, ahora no estaba con ella, solo era mi mejor amiga, no habíamos pasado todo lo que pasamos de donde yo venía por lo tanto, no nos habíamos enamorado como deberíamos. Lavender, ella me había engañado, y Ginny me había ayudado, ¿Que había visto yo en Lavender para comenzar una relación con esa chica? No es que le pareciese poco, era una chica bastante mona, y no era tonta, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, le parecía una persona vacía... Dean, él le parecía bastante majo, era un chico sencillo dentro de lo que cabía, y bastante atento con Ginny, la trataba bien, la quería, ademas, con él normalmente tenía buenas conversaciones. Aunque pensase en esto no podía aceptarlo, estaba destrozado, Ginny era la pelirroja de este Potter, mi pelirroja ¿Es que acaso yo no me merecía una? Suspiré y entre en casa, observando las caras de sorpresas de todos.

-Harry ¿Que haces aquí tan pronto? Normalmente eres capaz de estar día y noche con Ginny, contandole batallitas para que se olvide de que su novio no está- dijo Ryan confundido, esa era la confirmación, Ginny y yo solo eramos amigos, mi corazón se partió en ese momento. Miré a mi madre que me enfocaba preocupada con esos grandes ojos verdes y negué con la cabeza esbozando una tenue sonrisa

-Yo... cansado- fue todo lo que dije y me subí a mi habitación cerrando la puerta con el pestillo.

No me apetecía hablar con alguien, era increíble, me sentía egoísta, ya que aunque mis padres estuviesen vivos, no les conocía de nada, y por eso había perdido lo que conocí y mereció la pena, por ella valía la pena todo el sufrimiento, por mi Ginny merecía la pena todas las batallas libradas, las ganadas y las perdidas, y ahora, solo podía esperar que al conocer a mis padres mi opinión cambiase. Tocaron la puerta, me decidí a no abrir, no me apetecía joder, ¿Es que no se daban cuenta de ello?

-¿Problemas de faldas?- escuché desde detrás de la puerta con un tono medianamente divertido, era mi padre, no podía pasar de él, abrí la puerta y ví que su gesto de simpatía y comprensión se convirtió en una cascada de preocupación- Harry... ¿Que ha pasado?- dijo serio

-Nada, solo peleamos, Ginny y yo peleamos- dije notando mi voz salir entrecortada

-Os habeís peleado antes Harry pero... nunca antes habías llorado- Ante la confesión de mi padre toqué mi mejilla con la mano izquierda, efectivamente, estaba llorando, eran lágrimas esporádicas pero estaban presentes, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de ello.

-Mmm, no te preocupes, acabo de bostezar, solo ha sido eso, se me ha saltado una lagrima y no me he preocupado en limpiarla- dije en tono casual esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- siento haberte preocupado, y si, problemas de faldas papá- dije parándome antes de hacer esta pregunta- ¿Que haces cuando te enamoras de tu mejor amiga y ella tiene novio?- dije viendo como la expresión de mi padre se tornaba en comprensión antes de apresurarse a entrar en mi cuarto y cerrar con el pestillo.

-Bien hijo, no te comas la cabeza, pero si te soy claro, no he estado en tu situación, aunque si conozco a alguien que lo estuvo, su nombre es Sirius Black- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Recuerdas la historia de tío Sirius y tía Paloma?- negué con la cabeza- bien... pues presta atención porque esta es la segunda vez que te cuento lo mismo- dijo sonriéndome picaramente- sabía que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano, por eso te la conté en su día...

**N/A-** _De nuevo gracias por sus comentarios a **MaryLiz Potter de Weasley **aquí tienes otro capitulo dedicado a ti preciosa ^^ Gracias por animarme a continuar. Besitos _


	4. Tío Sirius y Tía Paloma Parte 1

**CAPITULO 3: Tío Sirius y Tía Paloma (Parte 1)**

Mi padre se puso cómodo, sentado en mi cama con la espalda pegada a la pared, yo le miré atento, no solo porque quisiese saber como era la vida de mi padrino, sino que estaba claro que si me lo iban a contar era porque podría ayudarme con mi precaria situación, le mire curioso instandole a contar la historia mi padre sonrió y comenzó a narrarla.

-Como ya sabes, cuando íbamos al colegio, tu padrino, tío Remus, Peter Petigrew y yo eramos los merodeadores, titulo que habéis adquirido ahora nuestros hijos, aunque sin tener que proteger a nadie- dijo tristemente- una lastima que Peter muriese por nuestro secreto... te hubiese gustado conocerlo, hijo, créeme- dijo con pesar, demostrando lo culpable que se sentía por aquello, seguramente mi padre no se lo perdonaría jamas. Reparé en su frase, el no lo sabía pero yo ya había conocido a esa rata, aunque al parecer en este sitio Peter había muerto por ellos- En fin...- dijo tristemente, parecía no querer seguir con la historia sin embargo soltó un suspiro- ¿Por donde iba? Ah ya...

- Todo comenzó en nuestro 6º año, Paloma vino de intercambio desde el colegio de magia español,que es bastante pequeño en comparación con hogwarts, o al menos así comenzó nuestra primera conversación, aunque rápidamente derivó a Quidditch, cosa que a todos nos fascinó- le miré con una ceja alzada- vale hijo, a Sirius y a mi nos fascinó, era realmente genial poder hablar con una chica de algo así, ya que todas con las que hablábamos solo fingían que les interesaba por llamar nuestra atención, sin embargo ella era diferente, yo solo tenía ojos para tu madre, pero Sirius sin darse cuenta, se convirtió en su mejor amigo.

-Fueron muchos años saliendo juntos, Remus, Sirius, Paloma,Lily y yo, tu madre empezó a soportarme poco a poco, yo solo podía enamorarme de ella más y más conforme el tiempo pasaba, sin embargo Sirius seguía en sus treces de ser un codiciado soltero, no quería tener nada que ver con novias, escuchaba la palabra compromiso y se ponía enfermo- dijo riendo- literalmente- continuó entre risas, haciéndome reír a mi también- en fin, que a Paloma se la veía que le gustaba Sirius, sin embargo... nadie espera eternamente.

-Tras la boda de tu madre conmigo, Paloma desistió, y comenzó a ser una buena amiga de Sirius, incluso le ayudaba a ligar, si había una chica guapa y que mereciese la pena donde estuviesen, ella se preocupaba de hacer que conociese a Sirius, era curioso como ella perdió el interés amoroso por Sirius, pero en poco tiempo se hicieron inseparables, ibas a todos lados juntos, complementándose, con el trato que tuvimos, Lily se hizo muy buena amiga suya, sobre todo durante el embarazo.

- Al ver como Paloma estaba pendiente de ella, Sirius pareció ver algo mas que una amiga en ella, ya que Paloma estaba tan ilusionada como tu madre con tu embarazo. Ademas de la clarisima belleza que estaba desarrollando ella. En ese tiempo Sirius se decidió que Paloma tenía que ser suya, aunque sin ser consciente de lo que implicaría, ya que el pensó en algo esporádico, pero para eso, primero tenían que "dejar de ser amigos"- dijo entrecomillando con los dedos- Era tan simple como conquistarla, pero ¿Como conquistar a alguien a quien habías perdido?

- Lo primero fueron las típicas flores, pero al firmarlo como anónimo, Paloma asumió que eran de un chico con el que estaba coqueteando de hacía tiempo, por lo que se llevó el merito otra persona, persona con la que inició una relación amorosa, lo que picó mas a tu tío Sirius- dijo riendo recordando el momento- ahora no tenía nada que hacer, pues ella estaba con otro, Robert creo que se llamaba, era un creído, un niño rico idiotizado, muy parecido a mi cuando tenía 13 años, solo que este tio tenia ya 20, no caía bien a nadie, ni a Lily, ni a mi, ni a Remus, ni a Ariadna que por ese tiempo ya llevaba un par de años con ella, de hecho Teddy llegó en concubinato, ya que ni ahora están casados- dijo perdiendo el hilo de la conversación casi haciéndome hablar- ops, lo siento hijo a veces divago un poco- dijo riendo.

- En resumen, se conocen, se caen bien. Se hacen amigos, Sirius gusta de ella al tiempo, pero ella se echa un novio idiota, continuemos, aunque seguiremos después del té ¿Te parece?- dijo mi padre, fastidiando el momento en parte, aunque lo cierto era que llevábamos demasiado a solas y me sentía un poco mejor sabiendo que mi padrino había estado en mi situación y salió victorioso de ello.

Mi padre se levantó de mi cama, instándome a hacer lo mismo, cosa que hice de inmediato siguiéndole hasta la planta baja, donde se congregaba mi familia, mi madre me miró triste, y yo le sonreí levemente a lo que ella me correspondió, mi padre esbozó una sonrisa más amplia e hizo una inclinación de cabeza indicándole que todo estaba bien.

-Pero bueno... ¿Ya han acabado su charla padre-hijo?- dijo Sirius pasando el brazo por los hombros de su ahijado, para reconfortarle

-Claro que no Padd, pero teníamos algo de sed, es hora de un té ¿No creen?- dijo con una sonrisa, en ese momento, la casa se puso en marcha, todos fueron a la cocina a poner agua a calentar, a buscar las bolsitas, a poner la mesa, todo en un extraño pero caótico orden, parecía que todos sabían lo que hacer. Yo estaba parado en medio de la cocina

-Eh... ¿Porque Harry está parado? No es justo- dijo Ryan esbozando una sonrisa para que le pusiesen a trabajar.

-Harry vé sacando las servilletas y las cucharas- dijo su madre mientras iba a la despensa a por algunas pastas que comerían con el té. Yo me acerqué al cajón en el que sabía que estaban las cucharas, no sé como lo sabía pero efectivamente estaban allí.

**N/A- **_Nuevo capitulo, bueno, hoy me he puesto bastante contenta, resulta que tengo nueva lectora, esto me ha incitado a escribir hoy, hasta he conseguido un nuevo capitulo, en el que conocereis un poco más a alguno de los personajes nuevos, ademas de descubrir la vida de otro que ya conociamos. Gracias a **Smithback**** y a MaryLiz Potter de Weasley** por sus Reviews. Muchos muchos besitos _


	5. Tío Sirius y Tía Paloma Parte 2

**CAPITULO 4. Tío Sirius y Tía Paloma II**

Nos habíamos sentado rodeando la mesa de la cocina, era algo complicado para mi acostumbrarme a esto, todos hablaban entre ellos, para mi desgraciadamente eran unos desconocidos. Teddy, el tenia mi edad, unos meses menos, era hijo de Ariadna, mi tia, aunque cualquiera lo diria, su rostro era casi igual al de Remus. Luego estaba Ryan, el joven casi igual a Sirius, exceptuando su piel cobre. Algo tiró de mi manga hacia abajo y cuando miré me encontre unos enormes ojos caramelos mirandome sonrientes, si, sonrientes, ella estaba sonriendo con sus ojos, correspondí a su sonrisa tomandola en brazos. Ella revolvio un poco mi cabello con sus manitas. Ella era Artemisa, la otra pequeña de Remus y Ariadna.

Me concentré en las conversaciones cuando levanté la mirada para tomar una pasta para la pequeña, me apenaba no saber que edad exacta tenia, o no recordar la primera vez que la tome en brazos, en ese momento me percaté de cuantas cosas me había perdido con mi familia, y me arrepentí de haber hecho el hechizo, meo tempo... ¿Que mas secretos guardaba? De momento, había perdido a Ginny como novia. Tenía bastantes mas temores que ese, había ganado dos nuevos amigos, pero...¿Y si había perdido los que ya tenía? Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, no podía imaginarme haber perdido a Ron o Hermione, tenía que enterarme de que había pasado con ellos.

- Oye chicos ¿salimos esta noche?- ptrgunté a mis nuevos amigos Ryan y Teddy, recibí una mirada de la niña la cual seguia sonriendo con sus ojos

-mmm Claro, ¿Porque no? Pero recuerda que mañana hay que hacer la maleta antes de ir a la playa- Dijo Teddy con un asentimiento de Ryan.

-Es que mi madre es... la MEJOR, Palma de mayorca chicos, lo que vamos a vacilarle a Ron cuando volvamos- Dijo Ryan con un destello de ilusion en los ojos

- Ellos tengo entendido que se van a ejipto, que está muy bien- Sugirió Remus- ¿Que hará Hermione este verano? Podeis invitarla si es que no tiene plan- Ryan miró al tio Remus como si le estubiese regalando un caramelo lo que me hizo desconfiar

- Hijo, si es mayor que tu, es un imposible- Dijo Sirius

-Un imposible- Corearon los merodeadores solemnemente. Nadie se percató de la jugada de tio Sirius el cual cojió una pasta de la mano de su hijo

- Eh... esa pasta era mia- Se escuchó en la habitación y todos callaron mirando a padre e hijo en una competición de miradas y retos, Sirius lamió la galletita, su mirada le decia "¿Aun la quieres?" en ese momento Ryan sonrió y tomó la galleta, haciendonos contener la respiración esperando a ver que hacía. Sonrió a su padre una clara mirada de jake mate y la galleta se posó en lo que quedaba de una bolsita de té abierta, llenandola toda de raspas de té.

Me reí al ver tremendo duelo, finalmente la pasta no había sido para nadie, ni para Sirius ni para Ryan, lo que yo no sabía esque ese duelo no había acabado, tio Sirius se levantó de su sitio, le soltó una amistosa colleja a su hijo y fue a la despensa sacando un paquete de pastas, comenzando a comerlas el solo.

-eh ahumno nunca shupearah al mehtreo- Dijo con la boca llena lo que asumí que era " el alumno nunca superará al maestro" recibiendo una mirada de reproches por parte de su esposa, ahora si que estaba realmente interesado en la historia de tio Sirius y tia Paloma.

Mi padré puso su mano en mi hombro recibiendo un asentimiento como mi respuesta, nos pusimos rumbo de nuevo a mi habítación una vez allí, nos sentamos juntos de nuevo como ya habíamos hecho antes.

-Posigamos hijo- dijo tocando su sien como si asi recordase- Paloma estaba co Robert y los merodeadores decidimos volvernos a poner en marcha, ya sabes... un poco de sabotaje a la relación, comenzamos con algo suave, cuando saliamos de fiesta le echabamos somniferos en la copa, por lo que a los 10 o 15 minutos de llegar le decia a Paloma que queria marcharse por lo que le cortaba la noche. Al ver que no funcionaba, cuando ibamos al apartamento de Robert alguno nos escaqueabamos al baño y dejabamos cosas como un carmin de labios o algo de ropa interior de chica - Sonreí al imaginarme a hombres hechos y derechos haciendo cosas tan infantiles- Pero lo que rompió la relación no fué eso.

-Paloma llegó con la noticia de que se iba a casar y en ese momento todos tiramos la toalla, todos menos Sirius, él no podía permitirlo, cuando llegó la invitación a la boda, simplemente escupió en ella y la mandó de vuelta, eso enfadó demasiado a Paloma, llegó a casa y le pegó un tortazo, le dió Harry, y en ese momento salió todo, el amor que Paloma había sentido por él, su desprecio y sobretodo el miedo al compromiso de Sirius, a lo que él respondio exactamente- "¿Quieres compromiso? Bien pues tienes hasta el dia antes de tu boda para decidir si te casas con él o conmigo"- Dijo poniendo una voz parecida a la de mi tio haciendome abrir la boca como un idiota- exacto hijo, esa misma cara se nos quedó a todos nosotros, en fin, tu tía no volvió a hablar con Sirius solo le miraba si venia a casa y estaba aquí el visitandote.

- Uno de esos días, Paloma te tenía en brazos, nosotros habíamos ido a comprar pañales, que gastabas a mansalva- sonreí sin querer interrumpirle pero indicandole que terminase con su historia- en fin, cuando estabamos fuera, por lo que Sirius me ha contado llegó a casa, y vió que Paloma estaba sola contigo y que tu no parabas de llorar, él te tomó en brazos y tu callaste al instante, Paloma le miró y comenzaron una conversación que terminó con la frase " lo que me pasa es que yo quiero uno como Harry, pero no lo quiero si no tiene tus ojos"- mi padre se rió y levantó una ceja- se supone que no debería querer a Ryan, pero al fin y al cabo supongo que entendí mal la frase. Al volver, Paloma te tenía en sus brazos, Sirius tenia la mano en su cintura, y tu, estabas mas feliz que ningun otro dia. La boda con Robert no se celebró en su lugar Sirius ocupaba el lugar del novio- Mi padre se levantó- si la quieres hijo, pelea por ella, no permitas llegar a tener que escupir en su invitacion de boda- dijo riendo y salió de la habitación dejandome pensativo.

**N/A**_- Waaa siento el enooorme retraso del Ff he tenido algunas dificultades, espero que no se os haya quitado el animo para leerme. Gracias por los Reviews una vez mas ^^ como respuesta a sus preguntas solo diré continuen leyendo, decir las sorpresas del Meo Tempo (Hechizo completamente inventado con un nombre poco original, pero que vino a mi de todas formas)sería hacer Spoiler, ya que ni el propio Harry sabe nada._


End file.
